High School Days
by Hollie892
Summary: Felix starts high school and meets the feisty badass Tamora. What's going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**This fanfic is like, if they were in real life. And for the people who live in England, he's year 8. And for others, he's 13, not too sure what grade that would be. First year of high school anyway. Enjoy! Please review! Thankyou so much! xxx**

"Come on honey" Said Felix's mum, Susan, as he finished his breakfast. "Don't want to be late for your first day!"

She grabbed her phone and took lots of photo's of him in his new uniform. Felix smiled, but not showing his teeth. He hated braces so much. They made him look nerdy. Well he was. sort of. He hadn't got one detention, ever, in his four years of middle school. His Teachers would praise him when his parents were with him on parents evening, and his reports mostly said positive stuff about him.

Thank god he didn't wear glasses.

"Your Dad would be proud of you" She said, hugging him. He hugged her back, trying not to let a tear fall down his cheek. His Dad had died 2 years earlier and in a car accident. Felix didn't want to remember it.

His Mum held at arms length, smiling."Your getting the bus, right? Or i can take you?"

Felix didn't want to look like a baby. No way.

"I'll get the bus. I'll be fine Mum" He said, smiling at her reasuringly.

"Oh your growing up so fast!" She said, giving him a kiss on his pink cheeks. "I love you. Now, get your bag. The bus stop's outside the village shop. I can walk you if you want?"

"Nah, im fine Mum, honest" He was getting a bit annoyed. He was 13! He wasn't a baby anymore.

"Ok honey, love you" She gave him one last kiss and opened the front door for him. "Bye!"

He walked down the pathway, waving. The sun was shining, and he could feel the heat of the sun on his face. His Mum shut the door.

Felix walked to the bus stop, in front of the Village Shop as his Mum had said, his heart racing. He was so nervous. What if he didn't make any new friends? What if he got picked on? He had lots of friends at middle school, he wasn't popular, but he didn't care. He had loved his middle school.

Now, it was all changing. He was nervous. He gulped as he aproached the bus stop. The others were there. A tall boy with thick, black hair, and a smallish girl with long, black hair tied back in a pink hair tie. There was also a tall, muscular boy with wild brown hair. Felix walked over and stood nearby. He knew they were from the high school as they had the same uniforms on.

"Hiya" Said the small girl with black hair. "You new too?"

Felix was sp nervous, he had to mentally take a deep breath. "Yeah" He dared to ask something else. "What's your name?"

She smiled. "Vanellope!" She answered."That's Ralph" She said, pointing to tall, muscualar boy. Ralph smiled and waved. "Hiya!"

"That's Tim, but we call him Turbo because he's always on about racing" She laughed, shaking her head. Turbo looked up and smiled. "Hey" He raked a hand through his thick black hair, smiling. "He's gay" She whispered. Turbo heard and grabbed her, tickling her. She laughed harder. "Turbo, noooooo" She pleaded. He stopped, chuckling. He looked at Felix. "No, im not gay"

Felix didn't like crude words, but he'd have to get use to it. This was a high school.

"Im Felix" He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hi!" They all said. Ralph walked over to Felix. "Im pretty sure i've seen you around here before"

Felix smiled. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, around the shops, down the park" He laughed. "Dont worry, i don't stalk you"

Felix laughed. "Don't worry"

Ralph chuckled. "What class are you in?"

"8BH"

"Im in that class!" Ralph said exitedly. "Can we sit together?"

Felix couldn't belive it. A matter of five minutes and he'd already made a friend.

"Sure!" Felix smiled. The bus pulled up, and they all clambered on, showing their bus passes.

"Here!" Said Ralph. They both sat down, laughing.

Turbo and Vanellope sat together.

"Im really nervous!" Said Ralph.

"Me too" Said Felix. He started to feel sick.

"I feel a bit sick" Said Ralph, chuckling.

Felix smiled. "Me too"

They both laughed.

They both sat and chatted, talking about boy stuff, nerdy stuff. Not stuff like girls and pin ups. No, not that. They chatted about books, video games and their favourite films.

"My favourite film is one called Wreck-it Ralph!" Said Ralph, beaming.

Felix grinned. "I love that movie!"

The bus came to a stop, and they all clamberd off the bus. Ralph and Felix walked to the playground together, and to their area of the school. They finally found their classroom. The teacher sat behind her desk. She was young, with brown hair tied into a ponytail. She wore a summery yellow dress with orange flowers, and matching orange shoes with heels.

Felix and Ralph sat down at their desks, both next to each other. When it looked like everyone was there, the Teacher spoke up.

"Good morning class! I'm Miss Hill, your form tutor. So! Lets get to know your names!" She went around asking all the kids their names, loudly so everyone could hear. She did the register and then gave out planner to write homework in, and went over the school rules. Felix looked around the room. Vanellope and Turbon were'nt in the class. Most of the other kids looked older than him, some of them looked nearly fifteen.

Then, the classroom door swung open. A tall, skinny girl with short blonde hair walked in, untucked shirt, very short pencil skirt and heavy black eye makeup. She turned around from closing the door. Her eyes were blue.

"That's quite alright!" She said, looking up from the paper she was reading. When her eyes met her, they widened. Some boys wolf whistled. Tamora giggled.

"Erm... What's your name?" Miss Hill asked her.

"Tamora Jean Calhoun"

Felix nearlly collapsed. She was gorgeous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tamora walked in and sat down, slumping her school bag down on the floor near a seat and slumped down. A boy nearby leaned over and whispered something, and she giggled.

"Ok, Tamora, here's all the stuff you will need" Miss Hill said, going over to her. Miss Hill sorted her out and the rest of the class chatted loudly.

"Who is she?" Felix asked Ralph, glancing at Tamora.

"Oh, that's Tamora. She went to my Middle School. She was excluded three times! She is so funny though"

Miss Hill went to help another kid. Ralph turned around. "Hey Tam!" He shouted. Tamora looked up. "Hey Stinkbrain!" She said. Ralph stuck out his tounge, and she stuck out hers. Wow, it was peireced with a silver stud.

Felix looked away, blushing. Was he crushing on her? Oh dear, he hadn't been here ten minutes and he was already crushing on somebody. Wait, this was the first time he'd ever crushed on a girl!

Everyone was given their locker numbers, and they were excused for first lesson. Drama.

Tamora walked off with two other girls, giggling. Felix walked with Ralph. Ralph caught Felix staring at Tamora. He gasped. "You like Tamora!"

Felix blushed. "No..."

Ralph laughed. "I won't tell anyone"

Felix looked helpless. "She's so... wow"

Ralph chuckled. "She has dated boys, but their normally older than her, and they stories she tells about what she does with them!"

"Is she single at the moment?"

"Yeah"

Felix felt relief. He wasn't sure why. He'd never get a chance with her.

They walked to the drama studio, a big room.

The teacher was a man, and his name was Mr White. He put eveyone into pairs, boy and girl. And what a coincedience, Felix was put with Tamora. She didn't look disgusted or annoyed, she looked happy.

"Hey there, what's your name?" She asked him.

"Felix" he said. His hands were clammy and hot.

"Felix..." She said, as if she was tasting it. "Cute"

His heart fluttered. "Thanks" He said, smiling and running a ha d through his hair. They were roughly the same height.

She looked into his blue eyes. They stood there, looking at each other, as if they were in a film when two people fall in love.

"Im Tamora" She said.

"Nice name"

"Thanks" She said.

"Right, i want to show everyone trust. Your partner will fall into your arms, so they know they can trust you. Take turns" Said Mr White, in his booming voice.

Tamora smiled, biting her lip. "So, who's going first?"

"You can if you want" Said Felix, shrugging.

She grinned. "Ooh okay"

He positioned himself. She stood with her back to him.

"Ready?" She said.

"Yeah" His heart was fluttering.

Tamora fell back, and Felix catched her before she fell. She squealed, and looked up into his eyes. He smiled. "Woah.. urm, thankyou" she mumbled. "Shall i catch you?"

"Ok"

She posiotioned herself, and he positioned himself. "Ready?" She said.

"Yep"

He fell into her arms, and Tamora felt a weird feeling in her chest. Like, when she was nervous.

"Thanks" He said, laughing. She laughed, hauling him up. They stood there, feeling awkward. He looked at her face, smiling. She had big, blue eyes which were outline with perfect eyeliner, and then down at her body. She had massive boobs, as much a Felix felt rude to look at them, her bra was noticable through her white shirt. Her skirt was short and tight, and she was wearing black, wedged shoes.

She stared at his perfect tie, his perfect cut trouers, and up to his face. His bright blue eyes, almost identical to hers, and his cute brown hair. He was cute. She loved his southern accent.

When he came off the bus later that day and walked home, his mum was waiting at the front door. "Hiya sweetie! How was your first day?" She asked, hugging him. Felix felt a warm feeling in his chest. "It was amazing, mum"

**xXx**

After about three weeks of High school, Felix was settled down. He knew where all the rooms where, what all his classmates were called, and Ralph was his best friend. Tamora normally hung around with all the popular people, but ocasionally walked with Ralph and Felix. Tamora was very naught in class. She was always getting detentions and swearing at the teachers. The other day, the class swot, Grace, told Tamora to stop being a slut in Maths. Tamora's eyes turned grey, and she went for Grace. She punched her hard. "Stupid bitch" Sje screamed. Tamora was taken out of class, and Grace was taken to First Aid for a nosebleed. At lunch, Felix went and saw her. She wasin the inclusion room, the room for people with anger problems.

She sat there, her head in her hands, her bang over her eyes. Felix didn't go in. He felt too shy.

But a few lunchtimes later, Felix walked into the Music room to retrieve a fountain pen he'd lost. He slowly opened the door, and Tamora was there. She was playing a piano, and Felix recognised the song. It was "A thousand years" By Christina Perri. He waited until she finished her song. "That was really good" He said, walking in. Tamora looked around. "Oh" She mumbled, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Thank you" Her cheeks were pink.

"No problem" He answered, smiling. "You okay?"

"Not really" She said, and a tear slid down her cheek. "Im a mess"

"No, your not" Felix said. She slumped on a chair and Felix walked over and sat next to her. "I think your amazing"

Tamora looked up. "You do?"

"Yes. Ever since the first day of high school. When you walked into the classroom, my heart started racing" He said, smiling at her. She smiled back.

There was silence for a moment, and Felix thought he'd ruined the convosation. After a while, he heard her voice.

"Do you love me?" She whispered.

"Huh?" Felix couldn't belive what she was asking.

"Do you love me?" She asked, sitting up and staring at him.

"Yes" He whispered. He couldn't belive that he'd just admited it.

All of a sudden, without him knowing that it was going to happen, Tamora leaned over and kissed him, a proper snog. Felix opened his eyes. Tamora's were closed. They were snogging. Felix smiled and fell into the kiss, their heads moving in the rythym of the kiss. Tamora moaned a little, enjoying it. But their hands stayed limp in their laps.

They broke apart, Tamora smiling. "You like that?"

Felix wiped his mouth. "Yeah"

"Hey, don't wipe my kiss away!"

She kissed him again, her arms wrapping around his body, his arms around her waist. They heard the door open and they broke apart.

It was Ralph.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Felix and Tamora broke apart. Felix wiped his mouth. He had never ever kissed a girl, ever, in his life. Never been in a relationship. Let alone hug a girl. None of the girls ever fancied him. They were nice to him, maybe they fancied him, but they never told him.

Ralph was grinning. "Oh man! Felix!" He said, laughing.

Felix sat there, blushing beetroot red. Tamora smiled. "Oh, Ralph, you knew something?"

"Hell yeah!" Said Ralph, laughing. "Felix fancies you!"

Felix wanted to die. He looked up and made a face at Ralph. Ralph just laughed.

"Ah, sorry chum" He said to Felix. "I'll leave you two some privacy"

Ralph waved and walked out of the music room.

Tamora smiled at Felix. "You liked me?"

Felix looked up. He felt hot and clammy, and looked very red. "Well, yeah."

Tamora smiled, her eyes turning soft. "That's so sweet"

Felix managed a sweet smile. "It's fine if you dont't want to go out..." He started.

"Felix" she said, chuckling at him. "But, i want to"

Felix stayed quiet. His back was hunched, holding his hands, looking at the floor. He looked up. Tamora was sitting there, her legs crossed, biting her lip. Felix couldn't belive it. Did she just say she wanted to date him?

"What?" he whispered.

"I'll go out with you" she said, leaning down and looked at his face. He looked at her face. He cupped her face, and leaned in and kissed her.

Felix had watched films, when people kissed and had sex and stuff. He was just trying to copy them, but he didn't need to. It just came naturally.

He moved his head sideways, Tamora cupping his face, their mouths opening and closing.

Tamora wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning as they kissed. Hearing her moan, well, Felix new about sex and puberty, he'd been taught. So, the feeling that was flowing through his body, must be that he's turned on.

He moaned too, his hand running through her hair. Then, without Felix even realising it was going to even happen, she wrapped her leg around him. His eyes popped open and so did hers. Her bright blue eyes were wild and daring.

He pulled away. "Tamora, we can't..."

She giggled. "Im only teasing"

He smiled. "Good"

She smiled and got to her feet. "Meet me outside the school at three. kay?" and she walked out, waving.

Felix waved. When she was gone, he stood up. "Woah..."

He felt dizzy from all the kissing. He clutched onto his chair, the room spinning. When he could walk again, he picked up his pen from a nearby table and walked to the piano to see what song she had previously been playing.

The song was called "Apologise"

Felix had heard it before. It was really sad.

**xXx**

Felix got his bag ready for home time, and walked out to the front of the door. There, waiting for him, on her own, was Tamora. She was on her white Iphone, which had been cracked. She looked up and around and saw Felix and waved, grinning.

He walked over, his bag on his shoulder. "Hey" he said, smiling. "Yes?"

"Oh" She said, putting her phone in her pocket. "Wanna come round mine?"

"Sure" Felix said, smiling. "Lemme text my mum"

He got his phone out of his bag. Black iphone, for his birthday. No,not cracked.

He rang his mum. She was cool with it.

He grinned at Tamora. "Okay"

She smiled. "I live only a few minutes from here"

He nodded.

"Come on!" She said, grabbing his hand. They ran out of the school gates, and slowed down as they neared her house.

Felix was out of breath. Tamora laughed at him.

"Oh god..." He said, panting.

"Here" She said, taking a bottle of water out of bag. She handed it to him and he sipped it. He took it away from his lips and put the cap back on. "Cheers"

"No problem" She said, taking off the cap and pressing it to her lips. He was amazed that she wanted to drink it after his spit had been on there.

They were coming near to some houses. "Mines here" She said, runnig up to the front door. Felix caught up with her. It was very posh.

"Nice house" he said, smiling.

"Thanks" she murmured, unlocking the door.

She walked in, Felix coming in after.

The house was quite tidy. Tamora locked the door, smiling.

"Want anything to drink?" She asked.

"Nah, im good" He replied.

"Let's go up to my room" She said. "The parents are in there"

"Oh, okay"

They walked up the stairs, and into Tamora's room. It was Black, and white. A double bed, massive TV and a sofa, dressing table with all her makeup on, docking station, Apple mc, the lot.

"Woah, you spoilt girl?" Felix asked, smiling.

"Yes. No. I have a lovely auntie that spoils me" She said, grinning. She pulled off her jumper, revealing her short, tight white shirt. Felix saw a purple bruise on her arm. He gasped.

"Oh god, you didn't need to see that" she says, covering the bruise with her hand. It was bigger than her hand, and she couldn't hide it fully.

"What happend?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing" her eyes were wet with tears.

"Tamora, tell me!"

She let her hand flop, and she sat on the bed.

He sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"My dad..." She whispered.

"Your dad?"

"Shhh!" She hissed. "He's downstairs!"

"Sorry!"

"Okay, I'll tell you" She said, and took a deep breath. "My dad goes out drinking every night, and when he'd drunk, it has a bad effect. He's..." She trailed off.

"Tamora" He whispered. "It's okay"

"No, it really isn't" She sobbed quietly. "He's violent. Especially towards me"

"Oh Tamora" He said, nearly near tears himself.

"I can't wait to get out of this dump" She sniffed.

Felix just sat there. He couldn't belive what she'd admitted to him.

"Don't tell anyone, not Ralph, your own Mom, Dad, whatever"

"I haven't got a dad" he whispered. "He died in a car crash two years ago"

Tamora looked up. "Im so sorry Felix, here's me, talking about how i wish my dad was dead, and there's you, without one"

"It's fine" He said. He missed his dad, thought about him everyday, but he still got on with life. It was a wonder how she put on a smile everyday.

They sat there, on her bed, in an awkward silence.

"Ah, oh well..." She said, smiling awkwardly. "At least i have you..."

**xXx**

Felix and Tamora have been together for three months. Everone knew, nearly the whole school.

Tamora had told everyone. People rushed up to Felix and asked him. He'd blushed and nodded.

Some of the girls fancied him, too.

Felix never blinked and eye at them. He loved Tamora.

They'd meet after school, go to the park and talk for hours on end.

One afternoon, They were sitting on the roundabout, talking, sipping bottles of coke.

"So, what do you wanna do when your older?" He'd asked, looking at her.

She looked up, peeking out from underneath her bangs. She grinned.

"I wanna work with the army, maybe become a sergeant!"

Felix smiled. She was certainly tough, and scary.

"I think that would fit you perfectly" He sipped his drink, smiling at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Felix's 14th birthday was coming up, and he and Tamora were talking about it at the lunch table.

"Where do you wanna go?" she asked, sipping her juice box.

He thought. "I was thinking maybe we could go up to town, have a macdonalds, have fun" he shrugged. "Maybe on the saturday"

His birthday was on the friday. Him and his mum were going to have a night in, order a pizza, have fun.

Tamora smiled. "Cool!"

"Hey, am i invited?" asked Ralph, who was sitting next to Tamora.

"Sure!" Felix smiled.

Ralph beamed. "When is your birthday?"

"The 6th"

"Ah, next friday"

"Uh huh" he said, biting into his sandwhich.

"Oh, we are going to have soooo much fun" Tamora said, rubbing her hands together. Felix looked up, smiling at her. He grinned. He couldn't help it. She was such a rebel, and he loved her for it.

Which reminds him. Tamora walked into the class today, wearing a black miniskirt, showing off her pale slender legs. Oh, and the makeup. Thick, black eyeliner, red lips. Miss White called her over to have a chat with her about her school uniform. As she walked over, she winked at Felix. "Yay" She said, throwing her hands in the air. The whole class had laughed at her.

"What?" She said, giving him a funny look.

"Ah, nothin'" He replied.

She raised her eyebrow, biting her lip.

**xXx**

Felix woke up, hearing him mum's voice. "Happy Birthday!" She said, smiling. He sat up, rubbing his face. "Thanks mum" he smiled.

She bought in two presents, and sat on his bed. "Go on, open them!"

He grinned, and took the present. He ripped open the paper, slowly. Blue headphones, exspensive ones. "Thanks mum!" He said, grinning at her. She grinned back.

He opened the second one. New trainers, expensive ones. Ones that he'd wanted for ages.

"Oh man, woah!" He said, looking them. "Thanks!"

His mum grinned. "Its okay. You've got more to open when you get home!"

He grinned and hugged her. "Love ya"

He kissed his forehead. "Love you too"

His mum walked out the room. Felix put his headphones on his desk to use later, and his trainers in the corner of his room. He wasn't alowed to wear them for school. His phone beeped about 20 times, people from school and relatives wishing him a happy birthday.

"Right..." He murmured. He got on his school clothes, grabbed his school bag, and ran downstairs. His mum was in the kitchen on her phone. "Oh, your auntie kristen say's Happy Birthday"

Felix grinned. "Tell her I said thanks"

He wolfed down some breakfast, and shot out the door, calling goodbye to his mum.

He ran to the bus stop, where Vanellope, Ralph and Turbo stood. "Happy birthday!" They called. Felix grinned. Vanellope, Turbo and Ralph had gotten him a card and a small present. "Thanks guys!" He said, smiling at them.

"Your welcome!" They chorused, smiling.

The bus turned up, and they clambered on. Ralph and Felix chatted about a game called Minecraft on the bus. And boy stuff like that.

The bus came to a stop, and they clambered off and into the school.

They got into class, and sat down, chatting.

Mrs White came in, and sat down. She was halfway taking the register, when Tamora walked in.

Tamora stood there, holding her stuff. Her bright blue eyes scanned the room. She shook her head, everyone staring at her. She had an almighty cut across her face, red and sore. She started to look pale. It was as if she was in a daydream.

Mrs white looked over to her. "Are you ok, Tamora?" she asked, peering up.

Tamora took two steps, and gasped. She fell the floor, her arms and legs flailing in all directions. She hit the ground, and the class gasped. Felix ran over to her, calling her name. She wasn't waking up.

**xXx**

_"Hey dad, been having a bit too much to drink?" I asked, when he staggered into my bedroom._

_"Cheeky bitch" he spat._

_"Excuse me?" I said, trying to act like i wasn't scared. _

_I wasn't scared. Well, i can't say that, because it wouldn't be exactly true. He frightend me when he came home in this awful state._

_He stared at me, looking me up and down. "Don't answe me back, you little slag"_

_I looked down, pretending i hadn't heard him. He lashed out at my face, and i cried out, falling to the floor with a thump._

_He walked out the room, stomping down the stairs._

_I gasped, the tears trickling down my cheek. I put a hand to my cheek, and looked at my fingers. Blood, bright red blood._

_I growled, trying not to punch anything. Fucking twat._

_"Asshole!" I screamed, imediently regretting it. He hadn't heard._

_I don't know how much longer i can take this shit,_

...

"Tammy!" i heard a voice say.

I opened my eyes, adjusting to the bright light.

"Felix..." I murmured. I opened my eyes wider. I was in First aid.

I sat up, the room swirling around. "Where... What?"

I'd had my head on his lap. "Your in First aid, you fainted"

Wait, what? I hadn't fainted, i'd had a flashback. Oh god, another one?

"No, i had a flahback" I said, looking at him.

"What's that?" He asked.

Well, i didn't know either. I'd always had them, but i just got on with it. My parents hadn't taken me to a doctor, so, i don't know...

"Their like images, that haunt me... Like, from the past" I murmured. He didn't get me.

"I don't understand..." He said, looking into my eyes. I shivered.

"Me either" I said, laid down, and shut my eyes. I just wanted to sleep.

**xXx**

Felix watched as Tamora's mum came to the office and took her home. Aflashback? What was that?  
At lunch, Felix went into the computer room and looked it up.

_A flashback, or involuntary recurrent memory, is a psychological phenomenon in which an individual has a sudden, usually powerful, re-experiencing of a past experience or elements of a past experience. These experiences can be happy, sad, exciting, or any other emotion one can consider. The term is used particularly when the memory is recalled involuntarily, and/or when it is so intense that the person "relives" the experience, unable to fully recognize it as memory and not something that is happening in "real time"._

"Except her's are bad" he murmured. He logged off as it was end of lunch.

**xXx**

"Hey Ralph, im heading over to Tamora's " Felix told Ralph as they got out of school.

"Ah, ok"

Felix ran in the oppisite direction to Ralph, out the school gates and down the roads. Her house was a few blocks away. Felix stopped at the shop nearby and got a bottle of water, and a coke for Tamora.

He paid, and walked out and down to Tamora's. He took a deep breath and walked up the drive of her house. He stood outside her door for a few seconds, and then knocked on the door.

The door opened. It was a man, who happened to have blonde hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Yes?" He said, smiling.

It was Tamora's dad.

"Im here to see Tamora"

A smile pinched at his lips. "She's in her bedroom"

He said it as if he waqs disgusted. Felix wanted to punch him.

He walked through, without saying thanks. He walked up the stairs and turned to Tamora's door.

"She won't answer" Tamora's dad called up the stairs. He walked into the living room, shutting the door.

"Whatever" Felix muttered.

Felix stepped forward, and knocked on her door. "Tamora?"

He heard a faint sob. "Here"

"Can i come in?"

"Yeah"

Felix pushed open the door, to see Tamora sitting on her bed, hugging her knees. She was wearing a black vest and black leggings, no makeup, and very, very pale.

Felix walked over and hugged her. Tamora had been filled up with anxiety all day, making her feel sick and ill, but when she breathed in his scent and felt his arms wrap around her, the anxiety flooded out.

He sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her. She sniffed.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, okay"

She got comftorble. "Okay" She lowerd her voice."Last night, my dad smacked me on the side of my face with his belt, because he was drunk. All i did was say "Hey dad, been having a bit too much to drink"

Felix listened, rubbing her back.

"He struck me, calling me awful names" A tear trickled down her pale cheek. "I fell to the floor. I didn't cry then. He walked out the room, and thats when i cried. I was bleeding, so i had sort myself out"

"Oh Tammy" He said soothingly. "Does your mum know about this?"

"Yes, she does. He hits her aswell. She saw my face when she came to my bedroom to say goodnight last night. She cried"

"Why doesn't she leave him?"

"Because we wont have anywhere to go! Well, my nans, but we don't like her too much"

Felix stayed silent for a moment. "What about this morning?"

Tamora sobbed, putting her face in her hands. "I don't know. It scared me"

Felix felt like his heart was going to break, crumble, anything painful. It was horrible hearing his girlfriend cry, big sobs that filled the room with sadness. He kissed her forehead. "Tell me"

"Okay. Well, i put my stuff in my locker, and felt a little dizzy. So i just told myself it was me being stupid, so i walked into the classroom. And then, it was if it was hapening right there, infront of me, my dad, hitting me, striking, swearing" She sobbed. "It was as if i was in a trance. Then, i came back to the classroom, and miss asked me if i was okay, and i looked around, and fainted"

Felix kissed her pale cheek.

"But ive had them all my life, i'll remember bad things, good things, scary things. Its horrid when i remember scary things when im in public. As a child, i'd start screaming. People didn't know what was the matter with me"

"You need to see a doctor" Felix said. "I looked it up on the computer today at lunch. It isn't normal"

"Yeah , i know im a freak"

"No, i didn't mean it like that"

"I know" she said, smiling a little. "My mum's taking me to the doctors, so i won't be at school tomorrow morning"

"Good"

They stayed silent, hugging, Felix kissing her forhead.

"Your so brave" He said.

"I love you Felix" She said, nestling into his chest.

"I love you too"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was Friday. Tamora said she'd be at school later today, but she wasn't. She didn't come in all day.

Felix was dissapointed, but also very worried. What if she had to go to hospital? He felt sick at the thought of it.

"See ya Ralph!" He shouted, waving to Ralph. He waited for the bus to go, and walked across the took his bottle out of his bag and had a sip. He tried to forget about all of it, but he couldn't.

Felix loved Tamora so much. They were so close. She'd told him about her other boyfriends and that she'd tried to have sex at 12 but they'd stopped straight away. She'd told him about her oldest boyfrien, who was called Zack and he was 17. They'd told each other personal stuff, swearing to keep it a secret. He admitted to her that she was his first ever kiss. She giggled and said: _"Ever french kissed?"_

_Felix had blushed. He'd heard of it, but never done it. Never._

_"No" he repled, blushing hard. She'd probably done it a million times with her other boyfriends. _

_"Ah, we can sort that out" She leaned in closer._

_"But, im not good at it! What if i make your lip bleed?"_

_"Nah, you wont"_

_She leaned in and kissed him, her tounge gliding along his. He moaned a little._

_She cupped his face, and pushed him against the school wall. He moved his head, his mouth opening and closing._

_Wow, this was fun._

Felix blushed at the memory. "Oh gosh" he murmured, blushing._ What would his Mum say?!_

Felix was very close to his mum, so, he'd told her all about Tamora. She knew they were dating, she knew lots of things, but Felix hadn't told her about her dad being violent.

Tamora would hate him if he did. What if she got put into care?

Felix stuffed his bottle into his bag, and took off his tie. He stuffed that in there too.

He was getting closer to his house. But something caught his eye.

A silver.

That wasn't his mum's.

Actually, nobody had a sliver car in his family.

Or maybe his auntie had popped over, and maybe got a new car too.

He squinted his eyes. What was in the back? Suitcases?

Oh yipee! Aunty June might be staying over!

Wait, Aunty June doesn't have a car. She always gets the train.

Felix scratched his head. "Who? What?" He murmured.

He walked up the drive and to the front door. Locked.

He rang the bell.

The door opened.

"Hiya sweetie!" She said, smiling.

"Hiya Mum!" He said cheerfully, walking in. His mum closed the door.

"Have a good day?"

"Yeah, it was swell. Except Tamora wasn't there" He said, frowning.

His mum started beaming. Her beam turned into a mile-wide grin.

"What?" Felix asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Guess who's here!" She whispered exitedly.

Felix gave her a confused look. "Aunty June?"

His mum rolled her eyes. "No! Come into the living room!"

Felix felt confused. "Huh?"

His mum walked into the living room, Felix following in behind.

His mum stood aside, grinning.

On the sofa sitting there was a young woman with long honey coloured hair and brown eyes, wearing a floral top and light blue jeggings.

Next to her, sat Tamora, in camo trousers, black vest. He looked up at her face. Grey eyeshadow, black eyeliner around her eyes. Her face was a deathly pale.

Felix smiled. "Hey Tammy"

She looked at the floor, not moving.

"Hi Zoe" He said to Tamora's mum. Zoe smiled.

"Do you want a drink, Felix?" His Mum said, going into the kitchen.

"No thanks Mum"

His mum came back into the living room. "Felix, we need to talk"

Felix walked into the kitchen.

"Tamora and her mum are staying here for a while"

"Oh... I know"

"Tamora said that she told you about her dad. They left this morning once he'd gone to work. Zoe was telling him about her flashbacks, but he said it will blow over. Zoe told him that wasn't the case, that she needs treatment, and he slapped him"

Felix stayed silent. He felt so sorry for her. He was happy she was staying with her mum though.

"Okay" He said smiling. "Where are they going to sleep?"  
"Tamora's mum is going to sleep in the guest room, and a matress in their too for Tamora"

"Why can't she sleep in my room?"

"Well, Her mum insisted on her sleeping with her" she said. Felix sighed and walked back into the living room. "Tamora, wanna come up to my room?"

She nodded and got up, her face very pale.

Felix wrapped an arm around her, and walked up the stairs with her. He heard their mums whisper and chuckle: "Aw, arn't they cute!"

Felix rolled his eyes. He wished they wouldn' be so stupid. Geez, they had relationships at 13. Nearly 14.

Felix and Tamora got up the stairs, and Felix opened the door for her. She looked up and smiled, and walked through.

Felix shut the door, and took off his school shoes- make-do white converses. You wern't really alowed them but Felix didn't really get told off for it.

Tamora sat down on the bed, resting her head in her hand.

Felix turned around and looked at her. "You okay babe, you wern't at school"

She looked up, frowning. "I went to the doctors" Her voice wavered a little, as if she was close to tears.

"So...?"

She sighed, and sat up taller, looking at him directly. "I suffer from Flashbacks. There like these memories that come to me at random times. I have medication, and im going for this therapy thing next week, so i guess alls good" She smiled a little.

Felix smiled and sat down next to her on his bed, wrapping his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder, sighing.

"That's good. Don't worry Tamora, things will get better. I promise"

She smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

"Thankyou Felix, for supporting me" she said, almost sheepishly. "I really appreciate it"

Felix kissed her forehead. "It's fine"

She yawned, her chest rising.

"Tired?" He asked, rubbing her shoulder.

"No, actually. I feel quite awake"

Felix nodded, smiling.

She tilted her head, looking at him. "God, you don't know how much i love you"

He blushed a little, smiling.

She turned herself so she was facing him, and placed her hands on his chest. She smirked, and pushed him backwards so he was laying down, his head on one of the pillows on his double bed. She crawled ontop of him, biting her lip, her eyes wild.

Felix's heart raced. He looked up into her bright blue eyes.

"Tam, what ya doin'?"

"Don't you worry about what im doing..." she said softly, undoing his top button of his white school shirt. "Just relax..."

He gasped as she undid the second button. "Tam, we're too young..."

She chuckled softly, undoing the third. "Stop being a chciken. Don't be shy..." She giggled, her pale face all of a sudden turning red.

"Tam, im nearly 14, your 13... No, im not having sex with you"

She rolled her eyes, groaning. "Whatever, you baby"

She cupped his cheek and leaned in close to his face. She kissed him, gently biting his lip. He moaned a little, running his hands down her back.

She kissed him, sliding her tounge into his mouth, running her hands down his front.

He ran a hand through her hair, smirking a little.

Their was a noise from outside the door. Tamora sat up quickly and rolled her eyes. "Ugh..."

Felix pulled himself up, wiping his mouth. Tamora saw and smirkied and licked around her mouth. Felix pulled a disgusted face and she laughed.

He done up his buttons on his shirt and looked up at Tamora, who was standing up in front of him. Her bra strap had fallen down, and she caught him looking. She laughed and pulled it up. "I know your hungry, Felix"

He blushed. "We're too young!"

"I know, i know!"

The person walked down stairs, and she sighed. "We're never going to get any privacy"

He gave her a funny look and stood up, raking a hand through his wild hair.

"Sooooooo?"

She gave him a devilish grin and pushed him against the wall, looking into his cute, blue eyes.


End file.
